


Part Of The Pack

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always surrounded by canines in the past, it should be no different in her new life. New home, new school, new friends yet same old problem. Why were canines drawn to her like moths to the flame? A series of Inuyasha/Teen Wolf ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Guy
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Derek
> 
> Summary: He would be the bad guy, he would gladly play the role cast to him as long as it kept his pack safe. Kept her safe, though he really wished people would stop trying to 'save her' she was his just like he was hers. There was no saving someone who wanted to be damned.

Dark brooding eyes bored into the males, hate flowing in them. A manly jaw was made much more prominent as he clenched his teeth, his hands twitching at his sides.

Wanting to wrap around flesh and squeeze.

"Why do you stay with him Kagome, he's not a good guy. You should be with someone like me or Scott!" The boy wonder, Scott's personal bitch in his own opinion, fawned over the small female.

She was short, she was Japanese, and a true beauty. So innocent looking, so beautiful inside and out. No one understood why she was with him. The town pariah, the bad guy. The freak who's family was burned to death and his sister murdered.

They had even accused him of doing it.

With a dark growl he shoved off the cold hard lockers behind him, stalking his way towards the two 'males'. Ready to put his reputation on blast. She was his family, his pack...his mate and he was sick of them fawning over her. So what if she was his total opposite, didn't they say opposites attract?

"Shut up." Her voice was cold and distant and it made the two blink. They had never heard her use such a tone on anyone, nor had they seen her eyes grow so cold. It was scary.

She ignored the two, focused on the fact that they had done nothing but bad mouth her alpha and mate. She was sick of it, everyone judged him by his appearance, never once bothering to look under the jerky outer layer. She expected it of humans, but for a fellow werewolf to judge without even knowing him, the very one who turned him, it disgusted her.

He was the alpha of their pack, everything and everyone depended on him. Of course he put up a wall, he had to be strong, intimidating! To show weakness, in their world, was to ask for death.

"I'm sick of you two bad mouthing my alpha, he does what he as to in order to keep us safe. Even if it means being the 'bad guy.' I excepted the much from you." She shot Stiles a pointed look, "You're human it's natural to fear the unknown and turn that fear into hate, but you Scott." She paused and gave him a disappointed look.

"I expected more of you...then again you're just a pup..." She shook her head. "I want us to be friends I really do but if you don't stop talking shit about my mate I want nothing to do with you." With that she turned her back on them, her raven hair flipping behind her as she made her way towards him, a radiant smile on her face.

He gave her a proud grin, shooting the two stunned boys a cocky smirk as he looped an arm around her small petite waist. "Thanks babe."

She merely snuggled closer to his side, letting out a content grumble. "I'd rather they're mad at me then have you break their noses and get in trouble, it would just prove them right." She gave a giggle as he let his hand slip from her waist to give her butt a firm squeeze, no doubt showing off to the others who were watching them like they were a freak show.

She mentally snorted, she was sick of people trying to 'save' her from the big bad wolf. Can't save someone if they don't want to be saved, and she was more than content to be his mate.


End file.
